


червоним кольором

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kindergarten, Teachers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: я намалюю тобі морене потони у ньому





	червоним кольором

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoubleknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/gifts).



> *цвета!ау

чонён просыпается и смотрит в потолок — он белый. смотрит на стены — серые. на дверь в комнату — чёрная. подносит руки к глазам — они тоже. серее серого. вся её жизнь такая — и чонён, вообще-то, всё равно. её устраивает. монохром. 

 

какая разница: чёрно-белое или цветное.

мир от этого не изменится. 

 

чонён никого не ищет, и её, конечно, тоже. она, кроме себя — и то не всегда, никому не нужна. чонён к этому привыкла: и жить одной, и видеть всё таким, и просто быть. она привыкла к тому, что всё вокруг, прямо как она, лишено жизни. иногда чонён думает: если бы всё было в красках, считала бы я так же? ответ очевиден, но чонён его не озвучивает.

потому что.

привыкла.

 

вещи в шкафу — серые; в одних тонах. чонён покупает такие специально, чтобы не опозориться, не выставить себя дурой. да, у неё есть приложение, у всех есть это чёртово приложение — оно встроено в телефон, но чонён им не пользуется; удалить нельзя, поэтому проще скрыть, чтобы не мозолило глаза. ей оно и не нужно, вообще-то.

чонён знает все цвета наизусть.

(для неё это всего лишь оттенки серого)

им учат в школе.

и это самые бесполезные знания в её жизни.

 

если бы она была частью палитры, она бы так и осталась серой.

ю чонён — #808080 — серый.

ярче она никогда, никогда, никогда не станет.

 

чонён работает в детском саду.

почему она выбрала это место, она не знает сама. да, чонён любит детей, но больше — животных. наверное, надо было идти в приют или клинику, но чонён здесь — среди детей, которым не важно, какого цвета мир: красного, зелёного или в монохроме. им интересно всё подряд. без разбору. они всегда придумывают что-то своё, и только они видят чонён. в цветах радуги. потому что им нравится думать о ней так: жёлтая рубашка, синие штаны, розовые носки. для них она может быть любого цвета, даже если рубашка белая, штаны чёрные, а носки, конечно, серые. она может быть любой — и это приятно, но не настолько, чтобы внезапно захотеть. представить мир. их глазами. они бесцветные и в то же время.

живые.

а чонён — нет.

 

если бы она видела цвета, дети были бы золотыми.

но до тех пор, пока не поймут.

что даже золото может — со временем — потускнеть.

 

почти все знакомые чонён, по крайней мере те, что не бросили, давно всё увидели, давно всех нашли. чонён не чувствует себя — как смешно — белой вороной; ей безразлично. даже когда её друзья, вернее люди, которые делают вид, что дружат с ней, _забывают_ и спрашивают её о том, идёт им та или иная вещь или нет, или описывают, какой закат был совсем недавно, а потом _вспоминают_ — и поникают. смотрят с жалостью. молча просят прощения. чонён никак не реагирует — ей правда всё равно, но никто в это не верит.

 

чонён просыпается и смотрит в потолок — он по-прежнему белый.

с годами ей даже начало нравиться то, что ничего не меняется.

наверное, это не так уж плохо.

 

любить стабильность.

любить мир серым.

если бы он ещё захотел любить её, такую же серую, в ответ.

 

чонён ценит дни с детьми.

ей лучше с ними, чем в стенах, выкрашенных в нежно-голубой, для неё — нежно-серый. ей лучше с ними, а не с собой, поэтому чонён делает всё, чтобы и им было с ней хорошо. сказки, раскраски (почему вообще они существуют, а), лего, мягкие игрушки, бесконечные игры в прятки, лепка, танцы и пение. чонён посвящает себя детям, потому что.

больше никто её не примет.

не так, как они. 

 

у них появляется новая воспитательница.

чонён справляется сама, но против ничего не имеет.

её зовут сана — и она здесь, чтобы учить детей — параллельно всему — японскому.

иногда чонён садится неподалёку и слушает, не понимая ни слова, но почему-то остаётся. наверное, дети в этот момент, сидя кругом с саной в центре, превращаются в радугу.

наверное, это должно быть безумно ярко.

 

чонён закрывает глаза — за веками только тьма.

 

её зовут сана — и это всё, что чонён о ней знает.

ей большего и не надо.

 

сана — всего два слога.

таких простых, но красивых.

будь она в палитре, она была бы бежевым. говорят, это нежный спокойный цвет.

примерно то же самое чувствует чонён, когда сана улыбается.

всем.

(а не ей)

 

она засиживается допоздна.

все давно ушли — и дети, и взрослые, только чонён с маленькой дахён всё ещё сидят в зале: заняты раскраской. герои на бумаге чёрно-белые, но дахён убеждает её, что фиолетово-жёлтые. чонён ей верит, треплет по голове, говорит: молодец.

они не первый раз так остаются.

и этот вечер не отличается от предыдущих, кроме—

— сана?

она подходит к ним так тихо, незаметно, _непривычно_.

сана, будучи такой же серой, как и всё вокруг, как чонён, громкая и яркая. ей особо ничего и не надо для этого делать. она просто сана — этого хватает. иногда чонён с ней неловко; она не знает, как себя вести с такими искренними людьми, когда она сама. похожа на коробку.

забитую гвоздями — не откроешь.

забытую на чердаке — не найдёшь.

— я потеряла счёт времени, а потом потерялась здесь. глупо, да?

— совсем нет.

и сана — уголком губ и глазами, полными блеска — улыбается.

— а вы?

— ждём маму дахён. она всегда приходит последней и очень поздно, но приходит.

— тогда, может, я подожду её с вами?

чонён не понимает, зачем ей это (у неё что, нет жизни вне этого места?), но кивает. сана садится рядом, подаёт дахён карандаши, они все — для них троих — одинаковые, рассказывает ей о зоопарке, в котором была пару дней назад, и её так приятно слушать.

вот почему дети к ней тянутся.

чонён не замечает, как начинает тянуться сама.

 

теперь по вечерам их трое.

и это. хорошо?

она не уверена.

 

чонён просыпается и разглядывает стены.

позавчера она нарисовала на них волны; ей нравится море, ведь ему абсолютно всё равно, какого оно цвета, но стены остались такими, какими и были. серыми. как и весь её мир.

 

— чонён-а?

— что?

— чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?

— собираю марки.

— серьёзно?

— нет, наклейки с человеком-пауком.

— чонён!

— в этот раз я говорю правду. детям они нравятся, так почему нет?

сана хочет спросить что-то ещё, но к ним подбегает толпа малышей — и всё внимание переключается на них. и так всегда, когда сана пытается с ней поговорить. о чём-то ещё.

кроме их работы.

 

позже чонён приходит сообщение: если в свободное время, кроме наклеек, тебе интересно что-то ещё, напиши мне. я буду рада пообщаться. чонён перечитывает это десятки раз прежде, чем ответить. что вообще она может сказать? ей достаточно их общения днём? и она ничего не хочет? сана, прости, я не могу? а что она не может? с кем-то быть, даже если это подразумевает под собой только дружбу? у неё полно друзей, которым плевать, а если нет, они её жалеют: ей так много лет, а она всё ещё не видит как следует. 

у неё были отношения — и не раз, но её оставляли.

не потому что увидели цвет или нашли своих.

им просто хотелось большего, а чонён — ничего. 

а сейчас она не знает, что написать; пальцы замирают над клавиатурой, но сана, находясь на другом конце города, как будто её понимает, поэтому следом за первым сообщением приходит и второе: я не настаиваю, только если ты хочешь. чонён думает: а я. хочу?

что?

кого?

она разглядывает свои серые руки — на них чёрные пятна от маркеров.

чонён замазала ими и рубашку — белую.

и на ботинках — чёрных — пластилин. он серый.

чонён смотрит на всё это — и ничего не чувствует, и ничего, вообще-то, не хочет. всё — внутри и снаружи — в монохроме. каким и должно быть. у таких, как чонён.

с безразличным — бесцветным — сердцем.

нечему меняться, но чонён пишет: хорошо. и надеется, что жалеть не будет.

 

они пьют вместе кофе рано утром перед началом рабочего дня, проводят вечера с дахён и расходятся по домам. сана не прекращает улыбаться ни на секунду. как у неё не болит от этого лицо, но чонён — всё чаще — засматривается, бывает — с открытым ртом, выглядя при этом совершенно нелепо. сана над ней не смеётся, только поправляет ей шарф и продолжает, пока они идут по улице в сторону чонён, рассказывать о жизни в осаке.

и так из раза в раз.

 

чонён знает: она нравится сане.

у неё плохо с чужими эмоциями, со своими тем более, но сана слишком открытая, и дети ей доверяют, дети её любят. это кажется невозможным — не любить сану, но чонён прячет эти мысли в коробку, ведь стоит ей оказаться поблизости, как глаза саны вспыхивают — они ярче всех цветов, которых чонён никогда не увидит. и это может значить что угодно.

но сана бы так не горела, если бы это не было правдой.

а сана никогда и никому не лжёт.

 

чонён провожает её до самого подъезда, они заболтались и не заметили, как дошли, и прощается, и хочет уже уйти, как сана дёргает её за рукав пальто, не давая сдвинуться с места. она разглядывает свои ноги, крепко сжимая пальцами серую ткань.

чонён немного страшно.

или много.

нет, _очень_. 

она не представляет, что будет, если сана поднимет голову и посмотрит на неё.

сана не поднимает, но спрашивает:

— может, зайдёшь?

— сана, я—

не хочу?

чонён так и не произносит это вслух: глаза саны, такие тёмные, но даже в этой темноте — ослепляющие, не дают ей ничего сказать. чонён молчит, берёт руки саны, они холодные — сейчас зима, в свои, чтобы согреть, извиниться. сана, мне это не нужно, сана, пойми, но слова застревают в горле, потому что сана её целует. наверное, чтобы чонён осталась.

всё вокруг замёрзло, но у саны тёплые губы и такое же сердце.

и это приятно, и это так хорошо.

 

чонён целует её в ответ, чтобы не сделать больно, делая этим только больнее.

 

а потом сана шепчет:

— _чонён_.

и она сдаётся, разрешая своему бесцветному сердцу забиться быстрее.

 

говорят, красивее радуги ничего нет — и если бы чонён могла видеть цвета, она бы увидела её прямо сейчас, касаясь нежной кожи внизу живота, слушая тихие вздохи саны, переплетая их пальцы, принимая весь её свет в себя — со страхом и чем-то похожим на любовь — и, наверное, чувствуя больше, чем она когда-либо могла.

 

чонён просыпается и первый цвет, который она видит, — красный — корешок книги на прикроватной тумбочке, затем нежно-розовый — приоткрытые губы саны. она узнает, как они называются позже. или не узнает никогда. ей это не нужно, не нужно. у чонён начинается паника: от того, насколько всё яркое; от того, как сильно у неё болят глаза.

она закрывает лицо ладонями, чтобы вернуться в привычную — почти что родную — тьму.

это не помогает: под веками разноцветные всполохи.

и с каждой секундой ей всё хуже и хуже, а ещё — страшнее.

сана спит, и она так близко, и она такая, господи, красивая, что в цвете, что без него, но чонён так больно и тошно, и слёзы льются морем, и чонён плачет, и плачет, и плачет.

беззвучно.

чтобы не разбудить.

всю красоту этого мира.

 

она ничего не говорит сане.

ни тем утром, ни потом.

и берёт отгул, закрываясь в коробке уже вся. ей надо привыкнуть — но чонён не может. волны на стенах как будто приходят в движение, стоит ей на них посмотреть. они заливают её дом и её саму. потолок белее белого, и каждый цвет, даже серый, даже чёрный, ярче, чем должен быть. чонён лежит под одеялом, чтобы снова оказаться в своём привычном монохроме, но сквозь щель к ней пробивается свет: он напоминает чонён о сане и о том, что было той ночью, и она жалеет о каждой секунде, ведь это — нет, сана — всё разрушило.

она любила серый.

а теперь его больше с ней нет.

 

чонён не игнорирует сану, она не заслужила такого отношения, только потому что чонён не может справиться, отвечая на все её звонки и сообщения, выйдя наконец на работу. я просто простыла, знаешь, всё в порядке. сана верит, и сана улыбается — и эта улыбка прекрасна, но чонён едва сдерживает рвотные позывы. слишком ярко — слишком больно. 

они ведут себя точно так же.

сана не позволяет себе больше, чем.

только иногда целует чонён в щёку — перед работой или после.

чонён удаётся делать вид, что ничего не поменялось, каждый день немного умирая — от цвета и света саны, от одних её прикосновений. а дома — чонён тонет.

в море, которое нарисовала сама.

и её спектакль — она ужасно играет — продолжается довольно долго.

пока однажды, сидя в зале в ожидании мамы дахён, это стало чем-то особенным для них всех, конкретно — для маленькой девочки между ними, чонён не пробалтывается. дахён как всегда занята раскраской, и чонён, и сана ей помогают, рассказывая разные истории. и это хороший вечер, и чонён даже не обращает внимания на то, как щиплет в глазах, но вот дахён интересуется, каким цветом лучше закрасить солнце, и чонён просит сану:

— подай красный.

— вот.

и до них доходит, что произошло, когда чонён передаёт карандаш в руки ребёнка.

они спрашивают одновременно:

— _ты видишь?_

и больше ничего.

 

когда дахён наконец-то забирают, они остаются только вдвоём. чонён не знает, что говорить, и в итоге они обе молчат, но минута перед тем, как сана всё-таки задаёт вопрос, кажется — им обеим — бесконечной:

— почему ты не сказала?

чонён могла бы спросить в ответ: а почему ты не?

спросить: а какая вообще разница?

или: что нам это даст?

но чонён смотрит на сану, она похожа на радугу — чонён уже видела настоящую, и кусает губы, не находя никаких слов. действительно: почему? ей было страшно — ей до сих пор.

а ещё.

ей это не нужно.

мир в цвете и сана со своей необъяснимо искренней любовью, которая прячется у неё в уголках глаз. чонён ни к чему из этого не готова. она не готова, и она не хочет, но сана перед ней — палитра всех существующих оттенков, и она ждёт, что чонён скажет.

— чонён?

— _я_

(сейчас солгу)

 _ничего не чувствую_.

и лицо саны, чонён совсем недавно его целовала, так осторожно, боясь пораниться светом, гаснет. чонён знает: сана ей не верит. по ней видно, но сана говорит:

— надо было сказать сразу.

и всё.

 

мир заливает чонён красками, со всех сторон, убивая её изо дня в день, но для неё он навсегда останется прежним: лишённым жизни, потому что она сама этого захотела.


End file.
